


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by EighthPrincess



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on timepetalsprompts suggested that Hannah gets sucked into a Doctor Who marathon on TV and Alec doesn't get it because she already owns all the seasons and they're on Netflix too. This isn't exactly what they asked for, but it's pretty close. Pure fluff here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

He wasn’t sure what happened. One minute, Hannah was happily sitting on his lap, snogging him senseless, and the next, the TV was blaring the theme song to that ridiculous show she loved and she was beside him, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Oh, look!” She all but squealed. “They’re showing a Ninth Doctor episode! And it’s Boom Town. That’s my favorite, you know.”

Yes, Alec did know. He knew all too well actually. Not long after they had decided to make a real go of a relationship, he entered her apartment to find her in tears. He had panicked, wondering if she was regretting everything already. He had sat down beside her, and quite calmly, in his opinion, asked her what was wrong.

She had looked at him, her gorgeous brown eyes overflowing with tears, and choked out, “He didn’t get to tell her he loved her!”

“A chick flick? That’s what you’re crying about?” He asked, running a hand through his hair, quite relieved. “Bloody hell, Hannah, I thought something was wrong.”

“It is not a chick flick! It’s the best show ever,” she said, wiping her tears. “Well, seasons one to four are anyway. And something is wrong! He’s not going to see her for two years and then she gets left with a clone! She went through all that for a consolation prize.”

He finally looked at the TV to see a young blond woman crying and wrapped in the arms of an older blond woman. They were on a beach, and a couple of men were behind them. The screen switched to a man in another location, a single tear on his cheek. As he looked down at some sort of technology, a red head in a wedding dress, prompting the man to ask “what?” with increasing volume.

Hannah giggled. “That’s the only good part about this episode. Donna’s great. If only she could have traveled with him longer.”

That was when Alec made his next mistake. “What is this?”

“It’s Doctor Who!” Off his blank look she tried again. “The TV show? Just had its 50th anniversary? No? Really?”

“I don’t watch a lot of TV, haven’t you noticed?” He said with a shrug.

“We’re gonna fix that,” she said. “This is my favorite show. We can have a marathon!”

“Han, I really don’t think,” he caught sight of her pout and sighed. “Okay.”

She pounced on him, grinning and kissing him. “Thank you!”

Pulling away much too soon for his liking, she walked over to the cabinet under the TV. When she opened it, he could see rows of DVDs all with Doctor Who written on the side.

She caught sight of his expression and laughed. “It’s okay, we’ll only do the new seasons for now. We can get into the classics on another day.”

As she popped the first DVD into the player, he rubbed a hand down his face. “What have I gotten myself into?” He muttered.

What he had gotten into was a marathon that lasted the rest of that day and all of that weekend. It wasn’t a bad show, necessarily, but all of that sci-fi stuff just wasn’t his cup of tea. She adored it though and he loved to make her happy, so he watched it with only a few complaints. Now, unless he came up with something else, it looked like he was going to have to endure another one.

“Alec! It’s a marathon!” She said snuggling into his side. “They’re going to show it all day today! Isn’t that great? I know it’s not your favorite, but can we please watch it?”

She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him, a beaming smile on her face. She looked so happy and content to be there with him. He realized he didn’t have much of a choice after all.

“Yeah, we can watch it,” he said with a small grin. Miller was right; Hannah did have him wrapped around her finger. As Hannah gave him a kiss for his troubles and snuggled into him, he knew he was okay with that.


End file.
